


into the night

by youngjo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, cock biting, thigh biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: The challenge was not in their relationship, for supernatural creatures were rarely divided these days. It was in Seoho's interesting feeding habits and all the fun that came with it.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	into the night

**Author's Note:**

> two days late but it's here! hope you enjoy my halloween fic! 
> 
> also, unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to handle responding to 80+ comments ;v; I apologize! but know that I read and appreciate every single one! thank you guys so much!
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

“Your lips are cold.”

“And your thighs are warm,” Seoho murmured. He chuffed, amused, sending an unfamiliar breeze against Youngjo’s skin. “You know, since we’re making observations and all.”

“Cheeky bastard,” the werewolf grumbled, regarding his boyfriend through heavy-lidded eyes. 

Seoho pressed another kiss of many into his chosen place upon Youngjo’s thigh. The vampire had been laving, kissing, and gently sucking at the area for close to ten minutes, and it was beginning to drive Youngjo  _ and _ his inner wolf absolutely mad. But vampires were patient creatures, Seoho most of all—even if his manner outside of the bedroom often alluded otherwise. Came with being alive forever and all those fun bits.

“We both know you adore me, little pup.” Seoho leant down, a fang grazing along his skin. A shiver ran up the length of Youngjo’s spine, his lip quivering. The tiniest shift of his heartbeat was noticed, Seoho’s eyes shimmering vermillion. “Don’t get too excited.” 

Youngjo whined. Though his arms weren’t bound, he had been holding them above his head per Seoho’s orders since before they began. He was itching for more and Seoho could smell his need, nostrils flaring as they willingly drank in his scent. The vampire dragged his teeth down the curve of his thigh, tongue trailing along as it went. It was moist, providing proof that he’d fed recently. (On Youngjo just that morning.) And he would do it again. The nice thing about having a werewolf for a boyfriend was their resilience. So even though Seoho had fed upon him once already, and wouldn’t require blood again for at least another month, it didn’t matter. This was more about pleasure than necessity anyway. 

Seoho’s lips sealed over his thigh, the vampire suckling lightly. Youngjo sighed weakly as a hand glided up his hip and parted his shirt from his stomach. It was pushed up and over his chest, exposing him to the warm air of their bedroom. His tattoo, a crescent moon of bold black ink just below his left collarbone, adopted a shine amid the flickering candlelight. Seoho’s arm retreated back down the length of his body, playing lightly along his right thigh. Youngjo’s breath caught as Seoho’s fangs dug with purpose into his flesh. The pressure was deliberate and careful, just short of breaking skin but enough that Youngjo knew even the slightest twitch of muscle would send him into euphoria. 

“Fucking christ, Seoho,” Youngjo hissed. His muscles strained for movement but he held fast; his self-control was far greater than anyone gave him credit for.

Seoho let go then, freeing his lips from Youngjo’s skin. A clear liquid followed his retreat. To a human it might appear like saliva. In truth it was a type of venom generated by nosferatu. Its effects could be controlled based on what the vampire hoped to achieve. Paralysis, euphoric pleasure, even death if they wished it to be so. Luckily for Youngjo, Seoho often employed his bite for something much more fun. He had mused once that it was a vampire’s own way of drooling in anticipation of the meal they were about to indulge in. 

Youngjo never thought he’d become that meal when he’d been just a pup.

“Neither of us have a shot at heaven, little pup,” Seoho teased, nosing against the reddened mark he’d left behind. Had he been human, it surely would’ve bruised. 

“No, but you’re damn good at letting me get a glimpse.”

“You flatter me.”

“Good,” Youngjo breathed. “Now hurry up and get on with it.”

The vampire kissed his tender flesh gently. “We have an eternity, pup. I hardly think my indulgence will kill you.”

“Maybe not, but  _ my _ need to indulge is awfully high.”

Seoho ignored him and instead began to rhythmically draw his tongue along a divet from one of his fangs. Though he hadn’t yet bitten the area, Youngjo’s body responded nonetheless. It understood what loomed on the horizon and that only served to agitate him more, the werewolf biting his lower lip and fighting with all of his self control. He wanted to ride his pretty little vampire until he came all over his chest with a howl loud enough to wake the neighborhood.

Alas, he knew better.

Seoho’s cool fingers danced along his opposite thigh, sliding along his navel and tickling the edge of his stomach. His tongue rasped against him as Seoho sought out his next conquest. Youngjo inhaled sharply as the vampire played featherlight touch along the base of his length, nails gliding along his shaft. Seoho carefully wrapped his hand around him, smirk clear beneath fluttering lashes and fluffy black hair. 

_ Cheeky, _ he repeated, twisting his fingers into the sheets above.  
  
Without warning, Seoho finally gave him what he wanted. Fangs sunk deeply into his thigh, Youngjo arching against his will as Seoho’s venom made itself known. In the past, when they’d met in secret that very first time, his mind had expected pain. Nowadays he knew better and he tumbled head first into the pleasure with copious relief. Heat rippled along his skin, like warm breath that quickly turned into hot coals. It spread down his leg and deep into his stomach in seconds, forcing a strangled cry from his throat. The vampire suckled gently, Youngjo feeling the pull of blood from his veins as it fed into another creature. Seoho had remarkable self-control and, after all, their evening was only just beginning. 

In truth, only seconds had passed. Seoho retracted his fangs and Youngjo sagged back into the mattress. His breaths were labored, a trickle of blood running from his new wound. The vampire lapped at the excess.  _ No point in letting it go to waste, _ he’d once said. Youngjo felt his body grow heavier as the venom quickly carried out its purpose, pre-cum dribbling down his shaft to where it pooled against Seoho’s fingers.

“I’ve only bitten you once and you’re already trembling,” Seoho teased, lips brushing against his tender thigh. 

“Now I wonder who’s fault that is.”

“Surely not the devilishly handsome vampire between your thighs?” 

Youngjo would’ve shaken his head if he had the strength. Seoho seemed intent on rendering his voice useless though. He was bitten again just beside the first, moan of surprise exploding from his throat. His fingers twisted into the sheets, pulling them taut; it was a miracle he didn’t tear them to shreds. The second bite was no less intense, burning even hotter than the first in his already sensitive body. It felt good yet too much all at once. Such was the usual when fangs were involved. 

“You taste faintly of cherry today. Did the redheaded baker go sweet on you again?” Seoho’s lips, now warmed from the blood singing through his often dormant veins, pressed chastely into the top of his bitten thigh. Youngjo attempted to reply but his words slurred out into a tangled mess, Seoho’s pretty face going hazy. His boyfriend chuckled in response, fingertip circling one of the lightly oozing punctures. “Tell him brown sugar and cinnamon next time.” The words were followed with the hand still wrapped around his aching cock springing to life. Seoho squeezed gently and began to work him up and down with slow deliberate movements, brushing his thumb along his slit but never lingering. Meanwhile, it was taking all of what willpower Youngjo had left to hold still. The venom had finally run its course and his body was growing hotter by the second, skin so sensitive even just the light press of Seoho’s hand upon his thigh was driving him wild. He wanted to thrash and squirm and cry and yet he held it so well even the strictest trainer would be proud of him. 

“Fingers, pup,” Seoho demanded softly.

Youngjo weakly lifted his hand, presenting a three—please continue.

The vampire kissed his thigh before rearranging his position, forcing his legs open wide. Seoho leant all of his weight upon his right thigh with his shoulder and pinned his other one with his hand. Youngjo was effectively pinned, werewolf levels of strength reduced to the likeness of a kitten given the venom within. He wasn’t pinned just for aesthetics though. The next phase of their fun little evening required it really given how intense it was about to get.

“Are you ready?”

“Y-yeah,” Youngjo managed to reply.

Using the hand of the shoulder pinning him, Seoho carefully guided his cock to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss there before sliding down, lips stretching around him. Youngjo was a little bigger than usual following his wolf genes but Seoho handled him like a champ. He’d boasted about being able to practice on ‘such a big boy’ in the beginning. Now he was a pro, sliding down until his nose was buried in black curls and Youngjo was whimpering above him, pleasure increased tenfold. Seoho, being a vampire all, had no need to come up for air. He wasted no time in getting adjusted or any of that fun stuff before he started moving, tongue rasping along his shaft and sending sparks of intense pleasure all the way up his back. But they weren’t in this position for a good old vanilla blowjob and Youngjo knew his ‘calm before the storm’ was coming to an end.

And end it did. Seoho gave him a few more enthusiastic movements before a single fang sank into his shaft. There was no pain. Just white-hot euphoria hot enough to burn him apart from the inside. Youngjo heard himself scream but his mind was elsewhere, launched straight from his body and hovering somewhere above. His back arched against his will. If he came, the pleasure of that was swallowed by the pleasure of Seoho’s venom consuming him whole. Youngjo vaguely felt something tear beneath him, likely the sheets, before he cried out again. All at once, the wave passed, and the poor werewolf sagged back into the sheets as sweat beaded along his body and his lungs worked furiously to force air back into him. He rode the waves of pleasure as they slowly calmed down, tremors running rampant through him.

Seoho’s fingers brushed against his cock, confirming his suspicions. The vampire’s nails caressed his knot gently, forcing a weak whimper from Youngjo’s throat. His lashes fluttered as he struggled to open his eyes, peering at the aftermath of the bite. Seoho had already healed it, not a trace of blood remaining. As he observed, the vampire tilted his head and pressed a kiss into his knot.

“I’ll never get tired of watching you like this,” Seoho murmured. “If only you could see how dreamy you look.” 

“D-don’t need to,” Youngjo gasped. “I can feel it just fine.”

“Fair enough. You stay here and I’ll get you cleaned up.” 

_ That won’t be hard, _ he thought. He watched through heavy eyes as Seoho busied around the room, snatching up a cloth and the bottle of apple juice they’d set aside earlier. The vampire rejoined him upon the bed and quickly helped him sit up, Youngjo still feeling like jelly as the venom slowly began to evaporate into his bloodstream. 

“Drink this and then eat these.” Seoho placed the apple juice in one hand and a pack of dry crackers in another. Hardly a meal but it would get his strength up a bit and make sure he could keep something down before his own hunt the next evening. 

Youngjo did as he was told, simply watching Seoho as he got to work cleaning him up. He marveled over the lack of mark on his dick yet again, even after all the times they’d done exactly this. The werewolf wasn’t really sure why Seoho enjoyed biting him there of all places. Something about ‘tasting sweeter’ or something. Vampires loved drinking from specific locations on the body; he knew that. An old fling of his, Hwanwoong, had spent most of his time biting and sucking his chest and around his nipples when they’d met up. Seoho preferred his thighs. Youngjo figured it was just an acquired taste thing though he knew they’d both complained about his being a wolf and all in the beginning. He’d tasted funny or whatever, not that he cared. Blood was blood to him; it was the meat that was the important part.

“There, all done,” Seoho said after a moment.

Youngjo lowered his juice onto the nightstand. “Come here.” Seoho smiled but did so, coming to stand next to him. He motioned for him to bend over and lifted his hand, slotting it against the back of his head. Youngjo pressed their lips together, tasting the leftover tang of copper and that little bit of what made Seoho himself. (Brown sugar chapstick if one were to wonder.) 

“Love you,” he murmured.

Seoho cupped his head, running a thumb across his cheek. “Love you too, little wolf. Thank you for trusting me.” 

“Always, Seoho. Always.” 

“Good,” the vampire replied, hand sliding down his shoulder. It gripped his wrist and tugged his hand forward, Seoho bringing it to the now very obvious bulge in his pants. “Because once that knot goes down I’m going to make you  _ howl _ for me.” 

His entire body trembled at those words. “Thatta promise?”

“Oh, little wolf, it’s a guarantee.” 

_ Exquisite.  _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ pls) for more content!
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
